


Best Friends

by byepjulienne



Category: singjan
Genre: F/M, GMMTV - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: a #singjan au wherein Sing likes Janhae but he doesn't want to confess his feelings to her because he's afraid their relationship as "Best Friend" might change.but one day he had the guts to tell her what he feels...
Relationships: Ssing Harit Cheewagaroon/Jan Ployshompoo Supasat
Kudos: 1





	Best Friends

Tama nga sila. Mahirap kapag sa best friend mo ikaw nagkagusto. Mahirap dahil iisipin mo pa ba ang feelings mo o yung tipong isesave mo nalang yung friendship niyo kasi sayang. Sayang kasi baka may magbago sainyo kapag umamin kang gusto mo siya.

Pero sabi ng iba, how will you know if you'll not try? Gusto niyang subukan na sabihin sa best friend niya ang nararamdaman niya pero natatakot siya. Natatakot siya na baka magbago ang tingin nito sakanya.

Natatakot siya na baka masayang ang pinagsamahan nila dahil lang sa kagustuhan niyang malaman ni Janhae ang nararamdaman niya para dito.

"Hoy, Sing! Asan ka na ba? Tara na baka maiwan pa tayo ng bus!" saad ni Janhae sakanya. Tinawagan ni Janhae si Sing dahil sa kaba nitong maiwan sila ng bus. Naglalakad na si Sing papunta sa bus station. Nagpasya kasi sila na pumunta sa isang museum para gumala sa araw na iyon dahil wala silang ibang gagawin.

"Malapit na po, Janhae. Chill ka lang diyan." wika ni Sing na ngayon ay natatanaw na niya si Janhae na nakapameywang at nakakunot ang noo.

"Dalian mo na~ kasi may nakikita na akong bus oh baka maiwan tayo." 

Tumango naman si Sing at lumapit ito sakanya bago iend ang call ni Janhae sakanya "Jan, nandito na ako wag ka magalit diyan."

Ngumiti si Janhae sakanya "You're just right on time! Tara na!" wika nito at hinila na siya papasok sa bus.

"Dito ka na sa window seat. Favorite spot mo yan hindi ba?" wika ni Sing nang makahanap sila ng vacant seats.

"Diyan ka na muna sa window seat." wika ni Janhae

Nagtaka si Sing pero umupo na agad ito sa window seat dahil marami pang mga tao sakanilang likod na naghahanap ng upuan. Nang makaupo na sila, agad na pinatong ni Janhae and ulo nito sa balikat ni Sing.

"Aba. Kaya naman pala gusto niyang nasa window seat ako ngayon." Pang-asar pa ni Sing kaya naman ay hinampas ni Janhae ang braso nito. "Aray ko! Binibiro lang naman kita eh."

"Eh yan ka nanaman kasi. Tapos aasarin mo ako na crush kita." wika ni Janhae at ngumuso pa nga ito.

Tumingin si Sing sakanya at ngumiti "Oh bakit, malay mo naman crush mo talaga ako."

Janhae rolled her eyes and shrugs "Alam mo ang aports, aports lang. Ang best friend, best friend lang. Di na pwede more than aports or best friend"

Tumango naman si Sing "Sabi ko nga aports is aports. best friend is best friend."

\------

Makalipas ang ilang oras ay nakarating na sila sa museum. Agad naman silang bumaba ng bus dahil sa excitement ni Janhae "Hoy, Sing! Dalian mo! Nakakamiss dito! Kailangan tayo yung unang makakapasok."

Tumawa ng marahan si Sing at tumango "Oo na po. Eto na. Binibilisan ko na lakad ko."

Nang makapasok na sila sa loob ng museum, nilibot agad nila bawat sulok ng museum na iyon. Sa sobrang daming masterpieces doon, di na nga nila alam kung ano uunahin nilang kuhaan ng litrato.

Madaming masterpieces ang nandoon. May mga abstract, realism, surrealism, realism at madami pang ibang mga arts.

"Sing, dito! Ang ganda oh!" tawag ni Janhae sakanya nang makakita si Janhae ng paintings from the 80's "Ang colorful nito oh!" turo pa niya "Hala eto ang unique!" masayang wika ni Janhae

Tumango si Sing habang pinicituran niya ang mga paintings "Oo nga ang ganda talaga." wika nito. Maganda si Janhae at ang mga paitings na nakalagay doon.

Habang naglilibot sila, biglang tumunog ang phone ni Sing at tinignan niya ang nagmessage sakanya.

Si Ciize at Chimon.

Update naman diyan oh. Di niyo na nga kami sinama eh.  
Isang update lang para alam namin na okay pa kayo diyan.

Pagkatapos nila libutin ang buong museum, umupo si Janhae sa upuan dala na rin ng kapaguran kakatingin sa mga paintings na nandoon. "Sing, may pupuntahan pa ba tayo pagkatapos nito?"

Umupo si Sing sa tabi ni Janhae at tumango "Oo. Ikaw mamili. Kakain muna o diretsyo na sa ocean world?"

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Janhae at sinabing "Syempre doon ako sa kakain muna! Food is life kaya 'no!"

Humalakhak si Sing "Food is life nga talaga. Oh, tara na. Para naman ganahan ka pa rin pagdating natin sa ocean world."

"Okay. Tara na boss!"

\-----

Napili ni Janhae na sa Japanese restaurant sila kakain ngayon kaya doon sila dumiretsyo pagkaalis nila sa museum. Mabuti nalang ay may malapit na Japanese restaurant sa area na iyon kaya madali silang nakarating sa restaurant.

"Ramen, Gyoza, Sushi... okay na ba yon?" tanong ni Sing kay Janhae nang mabasa na niya ang menu na binigay sakanila.

"Tempura din!" she exclaimed "Bakit kinakalimutan mo ang tempura?"

Tumawa si Sing at tumango ito "Sorry na sige saka tempura." sabi niya at tumango naman si Janhae pagkatapos ay inulit niya ang order nila sa waitress.

"Sing, alam mo ba kanina pa ako kinukulit nila Ciize." kwento ni Janhae kay Sing habang hinihintay nila ang kanilang pagkain.

"Oh tell me about it."

Janhae was shocked but then she laughs "Ikaw rin kinukulit nila Ciize?"

"Malamang kasi tayong dalawa lang magkasama ngayon eh."

Tumango ito "Sabagay. Ewan ko ba sakanilang dalawa. Alam naman nilang best friends lang talaga tayo pero inaasar pa tayo."

Ngumiti na lamang si Sing dahil naka-strike 2 na si Janhae sakanya sa araw na iyon. Best friend-zoned nanaman siya. Kapag naka-strike 3 na si Janhae, aatras na talaga siya sa pag-amin. Balak kasi niyang umamin sana sa araw na iyon kaso pinapakiramdaman pa niya si Janhae.

Inabot ng 15 minutes ang preparation para sakanilang order kaya nang i-serve na ang order nila ay kumain agad sila. Habang kumakain sila ay napansin ni Sing si Janhae na sobrang tuwa habang kumakain ng tempura.

"Favorite mo talaga yan 'no?"

"Oo. Masarap kasi eh."

He nods "Oo nga naman." wika nito at nagpatuloy sa pagkain ng kanilang order.

Nang matapos sila kumain ay nagpahinga muna sila ng kaunti bago nagbayad sa kanilang order. Hati sila sa bayad. Ganon kasi ang ginagawa nila kapag lumalabas silang dalawa para fair lang.

"Oh, game ka na ba?" Sing suddenly asked her when they got out of the restaurant

"Game show lang ang peg?" Janhae laughs "Biro lang. Pero oo naman oh! Kanina ko pa nga gusto pumunta sa ocean world eh."

"Sige, tara na. May ticket naman na tayo eh."

\-----

Masayang masaya si Janhae nang makarating sila sa ocean world dahil hindi ganon karami ang tao. It's been years since the last time she visited ocean world kaya grabe ulit ang kanyang excitement nang makapasok sila doon.

Hindi nila sinayang ang kanilang oras kaya they kept on looking at the sea creatures there. May iba't ibang fishes, meron ding mga sharks and even sting ray. May mga sea urchins din at starfish. 

Syempre hindi rin nila pinalagpas ang dolphin and sea lion show kasi hindi naman sila palaging nandoon. So they watched the show and even if they're not kids anymore, they're so amazed with the skills that the dolphin and sea lion showed.

"Ang galing talaga nila! Nakakatuwa." kumento ni Janhae pagkatapos nila panoorin ang show.

Tumango naman si Sing at sinabing "Oo nga eh. Nakakatuwa talaga sila." wika nito "ay teka Jan, may jellyfish doon sa area na iyon. Gusto puntahan?"

"Ay hala sige! Bakit ba natin na-missed out yon?" 

"Hindi ko rin alam." he laughs but then pinuntahan nalang nila ang area kung nasaan ang mga jellyfish.

The moment they saw the jellyfish, Janhae was stunned. She was so focused at hindi nga nito napansin na pinicturan siya ni Sing habang nakatingin sa mga jellyfish. 

Bumuntong hininga naman si Sing. Iyon na ang oras para sabihin niya kay Janhae ang nararamdaman niya. Handa na siya sa kung ano man ang magiging reaksyon nito. 

"Janhae."

"Hmm? Bakit?" tanong ni Janhae at tinignan si Sing na nasa tabi na niya ngayon.

"Random question. What if may magkagusto sayo ngayon, bibigyan mo ba siya ng chance?"

"Oo naman. Bakit hindi?" casual na sagot nito.

"Paano kung yung someone na nagkagusto sayo ay ako?"

Janhae was about to answer his question pero napatigil ito nang dahil sakanyang narinig. Tinitignan ni Janhae si Sing bago ito yumuko.

Alam na ni Sing ang sagot.

"Okay lang, Janhae. Naiintindihan ko." wika ni Sing at pilit na ngumiti

"I'm sorry, Sing."

Umiling si Sing "No. You don't have to say sorry. Okay lang talaga."

Umiling din si Janhae "I really am sorry kasi hanggang friends lang talaga ang kaya kong ibigay sayo."

"Okay lang." As long as parte pa rin ako ng buhay mo, okay lang. Kahit na hindi pwede ang salitang tayo, okay lang. Kahit na best friend lang talaga ang turing mo sa akin, okay lang. Tanggap ko na. Hanggang best friends lang talaga.


End file.
